As a family
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Haha, like the name? Neither do I. Just a bunch of short stories. Misaki, Akihiko and their daught, Mio (M-preg warning!). Some chapters may have Mio in them, others won't. The chapters are NOT related and do not go in order. Enjoy though.


**so, just like my other Sekaiichi Hatsukoi short story fanfiction, Im starting a new Junjou fanfic. Basically the same concept. Some chapter will have Mio, some won't. And obviously you can tell because I've already said it, this will have Mio in them to. I liked her character too much to let her grow. She like my child now, (sniffles and starts** **to get emotional) **

**anywhooo, if any of my "Ghost" readers are reading this, please know that I'm working on the next chapter. Be patient. I'm not near giving up on that story.**

"Usagi-San!" Misaki shouted from his seat in the living room. He had a glass of tea and a manga in his hand. There was a millisecond of silence before Akihiko came running out of his office, deep bags under his eyes. Lately, Misaki has been needy, moody, and quite frankly a huge pain in the ass but only because his stomach was bulging out with a 9 month baby in it. Yes, Misaki was pregnant and almost nine months along, the due date was coming up fast.

"Yes?" Akihiko asked running downstairs to full fill whatever his lover was asking for. More often than not it was just Misaki demanding food because he was hungry for some crazy and discusting concotion of food like pickles and chocolate.

"I needed to tell you, we have to go pick up the cake for the baby shower. And also I found this adorable little baby store that I want to go to with you because it's got these precious little outfits and stuff. So later today when you get the time can we go?" Misaki asked. His eyes pleading up at the author. Akihiko nodded and ruffled his lovers hair before turning back around to return to his office.

As much as a hassle as it was having a baby, Akihiko knew all of the mood swings and bickering in the middle of the night was worth it. This was his family, the one he never had. He heard a quiet sigh behind him and he stopped, knowing something was wrong. This wasn't a sigh that Misaki perposely made loud enough so Akihiko would turn around and ask what was wrong because he knew he had to ask or he would be in a shit load of trouble. No, this sigh meant something was wrong, and Misaki was holding back.

"Misaki?" He looked back seeing Misaki stare aimlessly at the ground. His expression was full of emptyness and he look almost confused. Akihiko began to honestly worry and he bent down in front of Misaki so he was looking him in the face.

"Usagi-San...what...I-" Misaki didn't know how to explain his feelings to the man in front of him, he was scared. His eyes begin to fill wih tears and Misaki knew that this was partially because he was pregnant. "What If I-...mess up?" He asked.

Akihiko's eyes widened and he grabbed Misaki's hand in his own, rubbing the thumb gently. "Misaki," he said in a quiet low voice, "why would you worry about that?" This was really the first time he heard this talk from Misaki and he knew Misaki was hurting inside.

"I'm not-...I didn't think I would ever be having a child and here I am now, I don't know if I'm ready." A little tear streamed down his cheek and he blinked away the others in his watery eyes. He had been fighting with himself lately, worrying that he would mess his child up or raise her wrong but he wanted nothing more than to give her everything she could possibly need.

"Misaki,"

"-And don't think I'm trying to suggest anything like adoption. I'm keeping this child and raising her, I'm just-"

"Scared?" Akihiko finished for Misaki. Misaki nodded and took in a shaky breath before he was wrapped in a tight embrace. The sent of mint and soap filling his nose. Usagi had stopped smoking around Misaki but hadn't completely given up. However, he was down to about one a day, sometimes he could go a whole day without one. Misaki had ordered him to smoke outside if he wanted to smoke, for baby and everyone else's sake.

"Misaki I promise you, we will raise this child right. She's going to have a wonderful life with wonderful parents. Don't worry. I know it's scary, I'm scared too. Before this, I had never thought about even trying for a child because I didn't think I would be able to handle one. Now I know that all of this time we've been fighting over stupid little things and then making up is worth it. Because we've been given the opportunity to bring a person into our lives, and that will be something we can keep for the rest of our lives."

Misaki sniffled and wiped his eyes dry after being release from the hug. He let out a weak laugh . "What are we gonna do?"

Akihiko smiled softly and kissed Misaki's forehead. The small kiss brought a wave of relief over Misaki and he always knew that Akihiko did that for that exact reason. Every loving kiss of the forehead put Misaki at ease whenever he was stressed or scared.

"Our best."


End file.
